Stealing Cinderella
by Jessica L.A
Summary: They both knew this moment had been coming for the past six years. Maybe that's why he left the young man waiting in the living room with at least half a dozen pictures of the woman in question sitting on a self, playing Cinderella. It was true in her eyes and to everyone else that he was Prince Charming, but to her father, he was riding in and stealing Cinderella.


_**Hey Guys! So, I haven't had Internet for a while because of technical difficulties, and I've been needing to be get back into the writing groove as well as staying out of the scalding heat because of my asthma - it makes me dealthy sick most of the time so, what better way to deal with this dilemma than to sit in front of my air conditioner in my bedroom on my bed and write, write, AND write! Right?! Hehe ;P ;P Soooo I have a BILLION PLUS quotes on my laptop just waiting to be used (and to inspired something)! NOW, know that I haven't forgotten about my other stories - namely "Highway Don't Care" - I'm just working through minor writer's blocks and other situations, exploring other ideas so bare with me, please? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy these installments - I don't know if I will add them as separate stories, or as separate "mini-stories" in one main "story" (does that make any sense)?. Let's see where these will take me, or rather us, shall we? Let's go, loves!**_

 _ **Where, oh where will the first one take us? Hmm….**_

 _ **Inspiration/Story One:**_ Comes from the country song "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. I truly love this song, and I have to suggest that you listen to this song! It is truly one of the best songs there is!

 **LOGAN*IS*STEALING*CINDERELLA***

 _ **Title:**_ Stealing Cinderella

 _ **Author:**_ Jessica LA

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ As per always, I don't own anything related to GG or the song!

 _ **Claimer:**_ I only own my ideas, the plot, and characters you don't recognize. Oh and the thought that ALL the Huntzberger's and Hayden's accept Rory/Rory and Logan!

 _ **Lyrics:**_ Courtesy of CMT

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Feedback:**_ Yes, please *holds her fingers up as if to say "check please" with puppy dog eyes and quivering lips*

 _ **Main Characters:**_ Logan Huntzberger, Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore-Hayden, and Christopher Hayden

 _ **Minor Characters:**_ Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Colin McCrae, Finnegan Morgan II, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Honor Huntzberger-Richards and Josh Richards, Elias Huntzberger, and Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger.

 _ **Full Summary:**_ They both knew this moment had been coming for the past six years. Maybe that's why he left the young man waiting in the living room with at least half a dozen pictures of the woman in question sitting on a self, playing Cinderella. It was true in her eyes and to everyone else, even her father, that he was Prince Charming, but to her father, he was riding in and stealing Cinderella.

 _ **READER'S TIP:**_ Go on YouTube or wherever and look up the song, and play it while reading it. At the end of the story, the words in bold and italics are/is the lyrics to the song, but they also finish and sum up the story.

 _ **Song-fic Started: August 3, 2015**_

 _ **Song-fic Finished: August 3, 2015**_

* * *

 **=Stealing Cinderella=**

 **-By Jessica LA-**

 **(July 4, 2016)**

 _ **/I came to see her daddy**_

 _ **For a sit down man to man**_

 _ **It wasn't any secret**_

 _ **I'd be asking for her hand/**_

You could definitely say it and see it, the Logan Elias Huntzberger, legendary Life and Death Brigade daredevil was deathly scared of his girlfriend of nine years, Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore-Hayden's, father, Christopher Hayden. Especially on today of all days. Why you may ask? Well, of course you could.

Today, he and his girlfriend were heading to her parents', Christopher and Lorelai's summer lake house in Cape Cod to watch the fireworks with the rest of their family, Richard and Emily Gilmore, Straub and Francine Hayden, Honor Huntzberger-Jacobs and Josh Jacobs, Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger and Elias Huntzberger. While over there the LDB member planned on asking the man who has always been like a second father to him to marry his only child. After nine long years, of impatient waiting by their mothers, her grandmothers, his sister and their friends, they were finally in the place where they had always planned to be when talked about getting engaged, and Logan was ready to get down on one knee and say that phrase that most men feared, that spoke of eternal commitment to one person: _will you marry me?_

"Fruit of my loins, you're here! Man candy, you hunk of a man you too! Goodie!" Lorelai greeted them as she threw open the double doors of lake house after seeing Logan's Porsche come roaring up the long driveway, her daughter giggling in the front seat with windblown hair.

"MOMMA!" Rory yelled racing from the car and into her mother's welcome arms, "I've missed you _so_ much!"

"You two talked every night. You couldn't have possibly missed each other that much," a new voice said from inside the house as he approached them with a chuckle and a shake of his head, preparing himself for what was to come.

"DADDY!" The curly brunette haired and crystal blue eyed woman screamed. Leaving her mother's arms, she launched herself into her father's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"What your father means is that as much as you and I talked while you were on vacation with the rest of the LDB," Lorelai said and with a pointed, amused look she continued on, "doing whatever it was you were doing wherever it was that you where, you and he missed each other most of all."

"True," the two replied as the father let go of the daughter, both laughing at the pouting mother.

"It's alright Lorelai, I missed you the most," Logan told her, standing beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks kid," Lorelai told him, adding with a smirk catching site of something, or rather two people with a stern look on their faces behind the blonde man, "but I would not have said that. Nope, no sir, nope."

"Wha-" he started only to stop and shrink a little in posture.

"LOGAN ELIAS HUNTZBERGER!" Came the oh-so familiar yells of his mother and sister.

"Mom, Sis! Hey! Hi! Hello!" He said and quickly moved to hug them, only to be hit over the head by each blonde. _"OW!"_

"You're supposed to miss us the most!" Honor told him, huffing, "well, okay, Lala's the exception, but she was with you!"

"But that's besides the point!" Shira told her son, pointing at him, "Now, I didn't get no foreign calls from no hospitals, or local hospitals, so that's good nor did your father or grandfather get calls for bail so that's definitely an improvement. The Hayden's, Vanderbilt's, Morgan's and McCrae's didn't either. Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Mom!" Logan whined.

"Red or white son? We've got the best from the Valley, your mother and I just got back," Mitchum's voice boomed as he walked in from the back deck to greet the couple.

"Dad!" Rory greeted causing everyone in the room to smile as she greeted him with a hug which he returned.

"What'd you do, Jelly Bean? Finally, after nine years, whip him into shape?" Mitchum asked his third favorite girl, who he had nicknamed Jelly Bean because she had always snuck into his study along with Honor and Logan to share Jelly Belly Jelly Beans with their fathers who ate them as they shared a bottle of Scotch after dinner.

"Bout time, right?" She winked right back at her, ignoring Logan's sounds of protect before moving to greet Shira and Honor.

"You look all sunshiny and beautiful," Honor told her, admiring her appearance. The Gilmore-Hayden heiress was looking beautiful dressed in simple white seamless camisole and a colorful medallion print maxi skirt with a fold over waist, giving off a Mediterranean mystique feel and falling all the way to her ankles, letting her French Manicured toenails peak out from underneath the skirt, matching her French Manicured fingernails. When she moved and held up the skirt at various times you could see the cute gladiator, ankle sandals that she wore with the outfit while the colorful bangles around her right wrist chimed together beautifully. In her ears, sat a pair of hoop earrings, her necklace was long, dangly and sparkly while her makeup remained simple and natural, yet with a hint of color. Her hair was in her long, beautiful curls that more like beach-y waves that fell past her bust and were full of volume, her side bangs were straight and gave off the perfect mixture of beach-y casual sex appeal and finally her Ray-Bans sat on top of her head.

"She's right," Shira agreed as she looked at Rory and then her son, "you two had to have been somewhere's with a beach."

"And in the Mediterranean," Honor added, noting the print and knowing it was a new shirk for she and Lorelai had been in Rory's massive, mall like, walk-in closet plenty of times (even while she was gone) to know that.

"Possibly," Rory told them, not noticing as Christopher and Logan slipped off.

"If you'll wait here, I'll go shuffle everyone outside so they don't overhear us," Chris told the Huntzberger heir as they stood in the living room, a room that was just like every other room in any other Hayden, Gilmore, or Gilmore-Hayden estate - full of pictures of the Gilmore-Hayden treasure.

"Sure thing, Chris," Logan told him with a smile.

"Go ahead and have a Scotch, pour me one while you're at it," Chris told him with a smile. Standing in the doorway, he let his parting words be with a wink, "I have our favorite stocked so don't be shy."

Logan laughed and walked over to the bar and found the already opened bottle of Macallan, that was already missing a little more than half. _He must have known before we left for our vacation that I was thinking of proposing_.

Taking a deep breath, hoping it would help him prepare himself for what was to come with the most important man in the most important woman in his life's life, Logan began to pour their Scottish drinks.

 _ **/I guess that's why he left me waiting**_

 _ **In the living room by myself**_

 _ **With at least a dozen pictures of her**_

 _ **Sitting on a self/**_

"Logan?" Chris called from the doorway, startling the young man who was looking out at the glistening lake from the the bar.

"Yes?" Came his reply, turning his head towards the older man.

"I'll be right back, my dad needs my help out on the deck really quick," Chris told him with a smirk before quickly walking off, leaving him in the room where Rory loved to stare out at the lake he was just staring at. Logan knew from many experiences that his Ace would lay curled up on her dad's lap in his favorite leather recliner while Lorelai would lay on the floor with pillows and the dogs, doing the same thing, staring out at the lake.

Moving towards the fireplace that usually housed pictures of the whole Gilmore/Hayden/Gilmore-Hayden family clan, he noticed that they were all in the background while the ones with the youngest member's pictures were front and center. Usually they would all sit intermixed, but now there was at least three dozen pictures of her sitting there.

 _ **/Playing Cinderella**_

 _ **She was riding her first bike**_

 _ **Bouncing on the bed**_

 _ **And looking for a pillow fight**_

 _ **Running through the sprinkler**_

 _ **With a big popsicle grin**_

 _ **Dancing with her dad**_

 _ **Looking up at him**_

 _ **In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

 _ **But to him I'm just some fella**_

 _ **Riding in and stealing Cinderella/**_

Closer inspection found that he knew most of them, heck he was in most of them! He smiled at the one he found of her dressed up as Cinderella with her dad as Prince Charming and her mom as the Fairy Godmother for one Halloween followed by the next year's where they went with the _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ theme and he, Honor, and his and Rory's three best friends, Finnegan Morgan II, Colin McCrae, and Stephanie Vanderbilt joined the theme. There were ones of Mitchum and Christopher teaching them how to ride their bikes, only to have their mother rip them each a new one because it had caused each child a trip to the ER with each father having a broken bone and each child having a mild concussion. His smile grew at the doe-eyed innocent look ( _boy, I have seen that look so many times and it gets me every time! Friend or foe those eyes get her anything or out of any kind of trouble! Even with the law! She should patent those suckers!_ ) she wore in the picture of her jumping on her parents bed and looking for a pillow fight, a pillow in her hands, innocence in her eyes and a cheeky smile on her lips as feathers were in the air around her and her dad on the bed, Lorelai could be seen laughing on the side, getting ready to grab a pillow to join the fight, on whose side they still weren't sure of to this day.

There were many of them here at the Cape Cod house, playing in the sprinklers with various members of the family, but his favorite one would always be the one that was captured on camera of all of their families, grandparents and his parents included, playing in the sprinklers in 109-degree whether before heading for the dock to jump into the lake. There were plenty of popsicle grin pictures, namely of Finn and Rory (even as teenagers and adults), making funny faces and having fun when they were supposed to be serious in Washington, New York, and Hartford during Social Season. The set that always got everyone all the time, no matter at which house they saw it at, was the little collage titled "I Don't Dance", that was made for Christopher and Lorelai as a present based on something Christopher always said growing up and through his adult life, until his wife and daughter came along (but mainly his daughter): in the first picture on the left, it was sonogram of Rory followed by a baby picture of her, announcing her arrival. The next one to follow was Rory being at least three or four and being held between both parents, sharing their First Dance as a married couple with her. Following was a picture of Rory's small feet placed on Chris as he danced them around the empty dance floor as guests and the newly married Lorelai watched on, and the next picture was of them dancing much like this at Rory's Debutant Ball. The next picture flashed back to Rory dressed in her _Polar Express_ footie-pajamas dancing on her father's toes around the age of five or six, he too in his _Polar Express_ footie-pajamas, nothing but the tree lights and the Christmas lights outside witnessing with there father-daughter night-escapade, and Lorelai who had snapped the picture. Keeping up with the pattern, the next one to follow was of them dancing at Emily and Richard's vowel re-newel ceremony followed lastly by the one that started it all, Chris dancing with Rory in front of her crib, the newborn protectively and lovingly held in his arms, the moment captured thanks to Lorelai who had woken up to an empty bed and a quiet house, a strange occurrence with the newborn Lorelai Leigh.

 _ **/I learned in towards those pictures**_

 _ **To get a better look at one**_

 _ **When I heard a voice behind me say**_

" _ **Now, ain't she something, son?"**_

 _ **I said, "Yeah, she's quite a woman"**_

 _ **And he just stared at me**_

 _ **Then I realized that in his eyes**_

 _ **She would always be**_

 _ **Playing Cinderella**_

 _ **Riding her first bike**_

 _ **Bouncing on the bed**_

 _ **And looking for a pillow fight**_

 _ **Running through the sprinkler**_

 _ **With a big popsicle grin**_

 _ **Dancing with her dad**_

 _ **Looking up at him**_

 _ **In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

 _ **But to him I'm just some fella**_

 _ **Riding in and stealing Cinderella/**_

Sure he had saw almost all of these before, but there were some up here that he didn't recognize. Leaning in to get a closer look at one, Logan gasped when he realized what it was. The picture that had caught his attention was now front and center, where the father and daughter collage use to be, and it was of his and his Ace's first kiss, that just so happened to be in this backyard, where they had been in the middle of a heated argument that had been stewing for weeks and as the rain came down, he didn't know what happened he just grabbed her and kissed her. _I didn't think no one say it, but everyone was up at the house for dinner, especially our awful dates we used to make each other jealous._ He had to laugh as a shudder ran down his spine when his mind flashbacked to their horrible dates that night.

Going over to one of the floor to ceiling windows, Logan looked out to see that their friends had arrived along with their families…and it seemed that Finn was trying to do something halfway between the men on the patio-deck around the grill and the women who were all down by the lake on a blanket with a glasses and a bottle of what he thought was wine. The blonde watched as the most beautiful woman to him fell back onto the checkered blanket in full out belly laughter, the other women laughing around her.

"Now ain't she something, son?" Chris' voice came from his left side, startling the blonde and causing the older man to laugh, but his sight to never leave his daughter who was now sitting her with head laying on her mother's shoulder. _The space and stars of my universe_ _and I'm about to lose the stars in my universe_.

"Yeah, she's quite a woman," Logan told him, handing him his Scotch. Taking a drink from his own tumbler, he then closed his molten brown eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. Turning around he met the dark blue gaze of Christopher George Washington Hayden, and as he stared at the man who was at the center of his Ace's world, he realized something before he could even say anything. She would always be his baby, his firstborn and only child, but most of all his little Cinderella, and he even though Chris had watched him grow up, through the good and the bad, and the terrible, he would always just be some (no named, no faced) fella that rode in and stole her away from him. Logan knew he would always be Prince Charming in Rory's serene blue eyes as well as everyone else's, but that to Chris he was just a thief, and Logan wondered if maybe he should say something to make this all better, to reassure Chris that she would be taken care of, but most importantly loved and want for nothing.

 _ **/Oh he slapped me on the shoulder**_

 _ **Then he called her in the room**_

 _ **When she threw her arms around him**_

 _ **That's when I could see it too**_

 _ **She was playing Cinderella**_

 _ **Riding her first bike**_

 _ **Bouncing on the bed**_

 _ **And looking for a pillow fight**_

 _ **Running through the sprinklers**_

 _ **With a big popsicle grin**_

 _ **Dancing with her dad**_

 _ **Looking up at him/**_

"I've always thought of you as a son, Logan, you know that," Chris told him as they walked towards the backyard, slapping him on the back "if you ever need anything, either of you, you can come to me. You can come to Lorelai too."

"Thank you, Chris, you have no idea how much this means to me," Logan told him with a smile as they hugged.

Chris turned to call for his daughter, but only to be interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that could only be one person and for one reason only. They whipped their heads around with everyone else to see Finn running around dangling something in front of him as he chased Rory, him laughing like a mad-man more (well more so than he is) and Rory with tears streaming down her face.

Rory spotting her two white knights ran to them, and yelled, "LOGAN! DADDY!"

"Umph!" Logan groaned as Rory jumped on him and held tight, hiding her head in neck where he felt her tears. "Ace, baby, why are you crying?"

"Finn's got a snake he found in the lake! He's chasing me with it," Rory told him, between her tears, "he thought it would be funny, that bastard!"

Chris looked a Logan for the longest time, this always use to be his job. He always use to protect his Baby Girl from snakes and creepy crawlies as well as sharks and crocodiles and other things with teeth and now she has some other fella to do just that. _Boy do I need another Scotch_ , _at least I already love the guy like a son. He hurts her though all bets are off_.

Logan smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his girlfriend's head before handing her over to her father, knowing right now she would be scared to death to be on the ground, or near anyone else but himself or Chris. Chris willingly took his daughter, who willingly clung to her father, knowing he would protect her from anything and everything in his power to do so.

"FIRECRACKER! Where are you? I've got someone who wants to meet you?" Finn yelled having lost her when he tripped over his own feet thanks to an untied shoelace, not seeing her or the two men on the porch.

"FINNEGAN ADVARK URIAH STEVEN TREVOR RYAN ADAM LEVI IVAN AIDEN MORGAN II!" Logan yelled getting back to the matter at hand.

"Oh damn! Logan! Hadn't thought about that!" Finn told everyone. Tossing the plastic snake away, he yelled over his shoulder, "BYE!"

And as Logan ran after Finn, he thought of what he saw for that split second: Rory was definitely playing Cinderella and he was definitely some fella that was sweeping in and stealing Cinderella away, not some Prince Charming. With a smile, he thought, laughing as Finn tripped and landed in the lake thanks again to that untied shoelace, _**if he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella, I'm the one stealing Cinderella**_.

* * *

 _ **Well, there you all go. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm sorry this is almost another father-daughter connection relationship one, but let me explain: my father was absence-tee much like Rory's was, but he never came back until Memorial Day of this year and I wish he DIDN'T and if that makes me sound like a bitch will then, you'd have to know the full story to understand - just know that I wish I always had the father-daughter relationship that is song about in these songs. So again I will apologize, if it's not to late. I love you all, XOXO, always.**_

 _ **Going to go see if my brother will go walking and blackberry picking with me and the babies (aka: dogs),**_

 _ **Jessica**_

 _ **PS. As always, I love to pick on our lovely Australian! If you haven't read the first little one, I did called "It Won't Be Like This For Long". Let me say something really quick: I hope you guys took great laughter in Finn's name, I do love to have fun with our beloved Australian! Did anyone figure out what I did with his middle names and how I did it? Let me know ;)**_

 **Song:** _Stealing Cinderella_ by Chuck Wicks

 _ **CINDERELLA walked on broken glass**_

 _ **AURORA let a whole lifetime pass**_

 _ **BELLE fell in love with a hideous beast**_

 _ **JASMINE married a common thief**_

 _ **ARIEL walked on land for love**_

 _ **SNOW WHITE barely escaped a knife**_

 _ **ANA and ELSA proved true love in any form unthaws a frozen heart**_

 _ **Because LOVE means facing your biggest fears**_

 **Revised On:** August 3, 2015

 **Revised Again On:** August 19, 2015


End file.
